


Watching you

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [6]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Tris catches Tobias masturbating and helps him out (Anonymous Tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching you

Watching you

Prompt: Tris catches Tobias masturbating and helps him out (Anonymous Tumblr).

Tris' POV

I'm so glad the meeting in New York is over. I've decided not to tell Tobias that I'm coming home early, since I wanted to surprise him. He told me he and the guys are planning to go paintballing today so this is the perfect opportunity to surprise him with his favorite food and a lazy afternoon, followed by a hot evening and maybe a wild night.

I unlock our front door and enter the apartment. I leave my luggage in the hallway and get rid of my jacket and boots. I make my way to the kitchen when I hear noises from the bedroom. I quietly make my way to the bedroom door and peak inside and what I see shocks me. Not a bad shock, just a shock.

Tobias is sitting on the bed, the laptop to his right. He watches a slideshow with pictures, mainly of me from when we were in Hawaii for our honeymoon. What shocked me is the fact that my dear husband is sitting on our bed naked and masturbating.

"Tris" he moans as he increases the movements of his hand on his hard dick. I blush at the sight. I've seen him naked plenty of times and even stroke himself, but I never saw him masturbating. I have to admit the image is quite arousing. I feel myself getting wet and I start to rub my clit and pussy through my jeans. The fact that he is masturbating watching pictures of me turns me more on than his god-like body, which is saying something. I mean, I'm not at home as far as he knows and he could have just watched some cheap porn or look through a dirty magazine, but no; he watches pictures of me in a bikini while jerking off. I bite my lip to keep my moans from escaping as I watch him get closer to his orgasm. "Tris, Tris" he moans again and then comes. His orgasm must have taken him by surprise, because he couldn't stop his cum in time and it landed on the vanity table vis-à-vis of our bed. "Shit" he curses. I chuckle a little louder then intended, which captures his attention. He gets up and opens the door. "Tris?" he asks surprised and then looks down at me. I'm still rubbing myself shamelessly and he smirks. "Did you just peep while I jerked off?" he asks amused.

"Maybe" I say, my voice raspy and thick with desire. His eyes darken and he immediately envelops me in his embrace. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and we crash our mouths together, exploring each other orally as much as we can. I moan into our kiss and feel him get hard again.

He carries me into the bedroom and puts me down on the bed. He quickly removes every last bit of fabric off my body and starts caressing me everywhere. While he sucks a nipple and kneads the other mound I relentlessly stimulate my clit, trying to get myself off. I insert a finger inside me and pump as best as I can, but I need him. He stops his ministrations and looks down on me.

"Fuck, you are so sexy" he says in a husky voice. "Can I watch you masturbate?" he asks. I nod. It's not like he hasn't watched me before. He gets off the bed and sits on the vanity bench watching me as I finger myself. I look at him and he is stroking his cock again. I smirk and pull my finger out running it over my swollen clit, trying to get as much out of this as possible. I grab my left boob in my left hand and knead it roughly, pinching my nipple every now and then. My breathing is erratic and I can feel myself getting closer. If it were his hands on me I would have climaxed already, but I won't deny him a little show. My release washes over me and I lift my back off the bed shouting his name.

"That was so hot" he says as he crawls on top of me. I feel his hard dick pressing against my entrance and then he easily slips inside. I'm still high from my orgasm when Tobias starts pounding me with wild abandon. I grab my boobs and fondle them while he slams into me, bringing me closer to a second orgasm in less than five minutes. Tobias shifts and lifts my legs off the bed, placing them over his shoulder and penetrating me even deeper than before. I moan loudly and he grunts incoherent words when I feel the familiar wave of pleasure hitting me. I come hard on his cock and he releases his delicious seed deep inside me. He collapses over me, covering me completely, but I don't mind the weight. I don't mind it all.

"You still have to clean up my vanity" I say and he chuckles against my neck.

"Okay" he says and kisses my shoulder.


End file.
